My New Life
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie leaves Trenton because she thinks Ranger doesn't want her. She did not know of his mission injury. Life turns both their lives inside out. Babe HEA Minor Language alert!


A/N: Mild language.

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Janet Evanovich Fandom

My New Life

My name is Stephanie Plum. I ran away from my life in Trenton because it got too stressful. Thanks to Grandma Mazur's estate. She left me 2 million dollars that no one even knew the woman had.

I have had feelings for Joe Morelli since I was 6 years old. But as we grew older we had trouble relating to each other. We spent more time disagreeing than getting along.

Then there was Ranger, whose real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I still truly love that man. But he was a mercenary and he struggles to live a life as a civilian. He does own a security company but he runs it like he is still in the military. But with me he keeps secrets, he uses one word sentences and expects me to fully understand what he means. Sorry I am not a mind reader, Ranger! When I get the wrong message he just walks away from me. Why can't he just tell me what he means and stop all the guessing games?

I didn't tell anyone where I went. I just up and left. I know Ranger will eventually find me but right then I just needed time alone. It might take him awhile to find me since I have the cash and I am not leaving a paper trail.

I wanted to go somewhere quiet. I chose Anna Maria Island, Florida. It is on the opposite side of the state from his office in Miami. You know my love of beaches.

I bought a condo right on the beach. So I can watch the sunset from my balcony. But I also love walking on the beach. I found it relaxing because no one was asking anything from me. That gives me plenty of time to think to find out what I truly wanted from my life and where my passion was leading me.

I took a part time job at the local Chamber of Commerce. I didn't want any strenuous job just something to keep my occupied. Plus I got a chance to learn about the surrounding area.

I have been here a little over a year and I am enjoying the laid back way of life. I spend every night at the Holmes Beach. I eat at the Anna Maria Beach Cafe. They even do breakfasts! I enjoyed listening to the live bands they had every night from 5pm to 8:30 pm. It was a relaxing time compared to Trenton's hustle and bustle life style. Not to mention no one here cares where you came from. No one tries to run your life for you and the locals and tourists were always friendly.

One of the waitresses at the cafe, named Olivia, was always smiling and she made me feel welcome from the first night I stopped in at the Cafe.

There was a free trolley that could take you into Bradenton if you needed something the island did not provide so I rarely drive anywhere. This is a cultural shock since the traffic in Trenton was atrocious!

Since I have been here a year it is evident no one from Trenton must care enough to find me. But then again I didn't tell them anything when I left so guess that tells them I didn't want to be found.

Not sure why Ranger didn't try harder to find me. But guess I was nothing more than an occasional bed partner to him.

But I have checked into a few bail bond agencies and I may go back into it. I miss the adrenaline rush. I am still thinking about it. I first wanted to learn the area so I didn't get myself lost. I can take many streets and still get to my goal. I have made it a point to learn and memorize the Anna Maria Island maps so I can find my way to about almost any address. Heck. if I even hear of an address I have never heard of before then in my spare time I drive to see how hard it is to find. I am getting good at that too.

It is Monday night and I am sitting at Anna Maria Island Cafe. I am eating my cheeseburger and fries listening to the music.

I look out towards the picnic area and I could swear I see Ranger.

I stare at the figure then there is no doubt in my mind it is Ranger!

My first thought is to run. But I am to chicken to move. Not to mention too curious for my own good. I always have been. I need to know why he is there and who he is meeting.

Ranger is scanning the crowd. He spots the man he is meeting. He walks over and sits down with him.

I watch Ranger like a hawk. The conversation is animated. The man tries walking away but walking in the sand trips up the man up and he falls face first in the sand.

Ranger has him cuffed in no time flat. Ranger pulls the man to his feet. Ranger begins to lead him off the beach when the Beach Patrol stops him. Ranger pulled the papers out of his pocket. The Beach Patrol call the Police call for back up. The four men lead the fugitive to the Patrol car. The Police take the man to their jail.

Ranger walks back to the music area. Like a fool I just sit there staring at him.

He walks up to me, "Babe".

"Ranger."

"Babe, why did you run?"

"I broke it off with Joe. But you didn't want me either so I left."

Ranger sat down beside me.

"Babe, didn't anyone tell you that I was injured on my last mission?"

"No! But I didn't go around your men when I got the idea you didn't want me."

"But. Babe, you are the only reason I was able to make it home. I wanted to come home to ask you to marry me. I wanted and I still want to marry you. I want you in my life forever."

"Sorry if I ruined your home coming."

"No one knew where you went. When you didn't come home for your Grandmother's funeral I thought you were dead somewhere."

"No, I just had had enough of the Burg and decided to start over."

"Do you like it here?"

"Actually I do. I can no longer handle the hectic pace in Trenton."

"Is there any place you and I can go to talk in private?"

"I have a condo just down the beach."

"You bought a condo?"

"I bought it with the money Grandma Mazur left me."

I leaned over to whisper in his ear "She left me 2 million dollars."

Ranger straightened up and looked at me.

"Babe! Are you serious?"

"Yes. That is why I decided I had enough money to start over without worrying where my next paycheck is coming in. So I can at least pay my bills."

"Would you mind if we went there to talk?"

"I have no problem with showing you my place."

We both got up from the table. I started walking towards my house.

The girls and ladies were staring at him. He even had all his clothes on!

I opened my door and stepped inside and held the door open for him.

"Babe, this place is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Do you want some water? I don't have any beer."

"Water is fine."

I hand him the bottle and sit down beside him.

"Babe, On my last mission I was shot in the head. I lost all of my memory. You are the only thing I could never forget. It has taken me months to regain use of my right side. Thank goodness I was left handed. I have only been back to bounty hunting about 3 months. The guys told me that they tried to find you but had no luck."

"No one told me you were on a mission or in the wind. I am sorry I didn't bother to ask either. I just ran."

"I don't blame you. My main fear was you would stopped loving me altogether."

"Ranger, I will love you until the day I die! You are my soulmate."

Ranger pulled me to him and kissed me.

All of our feelings were put into that kiss and left us both breathless.

Ranger kept his arms around me. It was as if I would disappear if he wasn't touching me in some way.

"Babe, would you be offended if I fly or drive here once a week to be with you so we can sort things out?"

"You still want me?"

"With every ounce of my being. I want you to know that you are the only woman I want to be with." Babe, I want you to also know that was my last mission. They made me ineligible for future missions because of my brain injury."

"But won't it be hard to do a long distant relationship?"

"I will tell you something even the core team doesn't know yet. I am struggling with normal things that used to be easy for me. I am getting migraine headaches from all the paperwork. I came here after Jackson Antone to find out how it will affect my headaches. I had a migraine until I saw you. The moment I saw you my headache disappeared! Maybe it is time for me to retire. I will be 60 in ten months. It is time to think about retiring. Would you give me time to prepare my company for my departure?"

"I will wait forever for you. But are you sure this is what you really want."

"You are worth everything I have or ever will have. Not to mention you are worth more than every company I own."

"What about your fugitive?"

"I will take him back tomorrow."

"Ranger, I have a job here on the Island. I enjoy my life here. I don't want to go back to Trenton."

"No, Babe. When I retire I will join you here. Until then I will spend 2 days a week here with you. If that is OK with you? Just until I can get my replacement trained. Then you and I will be together forever."

"I love you with all my heart, Ranger. Are you sure you want to spend that much time away from the business?"

"Babe, I will be working towards RETIREMENT!"

"I never thought that word would ever enter your mind."

"It never had until I lost all my memory except of you. Struggling to recover my memory made me realize that you were the only thing I ever wanted in my life. Then I come home to find out that I had lost you too. I had never ever before considered suicide but it did cross my mind when I found you were not there anymore for me to come home to.

"Oh, Ranger. I couldn't stay in Trenton without you! That would have made my life so empty."

"Babe, I am almost afraid to ask this but can I spend the night with you? I want to hold you all night so I know you are real."

"I would love that. I don't feel whole without you either."

Ranger kissed me and it felt so right. We both knew the passion was still there.

That night was like magic!

At first he just wanted to hold me but I was the one who wanted more. I kissed him and my hand reached for his organ.

"Babe, you are playing with fire."

"No, I am not I am just reaching for the fire extinguisher."

Ranger chuckled. A rare occurrence for him.

"Just call me the fireman then."

"I am not sure even you can put out the fire I am feeling right now."

"Babe, if you let me I will be here to keep that fire burning. Heck with putting out the fire. I hope it never gets put out!"

"Ranger, we both have ran from these flames of commitment. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"I am tired of running. I am tired of longing to hold you. Only to find my arms and heart are empty without you in them."

"Then, Darling, all I can tell you is "do what you have to do" but promise me you will come home to me when you are done."

"You never called me "Darling" before."

"I never felt like I had all of you either. Now it feels like we truly are a couple. An even scarier thought is.. I want to marry you and live with you as husband and wife."

"I can arrange that. But I thought it was the man's place to propose?"

"Blame on women's lib. I just don't want to lose you. So I asked first."

"My answer is yes. I will marry you."

This time Ranger kissed me and we proceeded to play two person tango on top of the sheets.

My alarm went off at 7 am but I was already awake staring at the naked form in my bed. It felt like a dream. Ranger was really still here. I couldn't get enough of him.

"Babe, you are staring at me."

"I can't help it. I want to memorize every inch of you so I don't forget when you are not here."

"I will be back in a few days."

"I still think this is a dream."

"No. This is real and I intend on making it total reality for a lifetime."

"I want that too."

"How about a joint shower before I leave to pick up my fugitive?"

"Hmm, is that a proposition, Mr. Manoso?"

"Call it a private invitation."

"Do you need and RSVP?"

"I will turn on the water and it is up to you if it becomes a party or not."

Ranger walked to the bathroom and I heard the water turn on. It didn't take me long to join him in the shower.

We did run out of hot water but I never felt happier or more complete.

I walked Ranger to his car, which was still at the Anna Maria Island Cafe parking lot.

"Babe, I don't even have your phone number."

"Hand me your phone." I typed in all of my numbers and gave it back to him.

"I dread leaving. I came here chasing a fugitive but instead I found you. That had to have been my lucky day."

"Would you get mad if I called you "Darling" instead of "Ranger"?"

"Never! But why the change?"

"Darling tells everyone you are taken and belong to me. I want the world to know."

"Babe, you laid claim to me years ago."

"But we always tried to hide it. I want the world to know I am in love with you."

"Same here, Babe. I will be back in about 14 days to spend 2 days with you."

"You going to tell the guys?"

"No, you are my secret for now. But I will start retirement plans for myself."

"But if I call won't they get suspicious?"

"Let them! I am not ashamed of who I am in love with."

"They won't like being kept in the dark."

"They know the "needs to know" concept and this is none of their business. It is only our business and ours alone."

I kissed Ranger with enough passion to hopefully get him through until he returns.

I watched him drive away. I felt like crying. In such a short time he had once again became my whole world.

I went back to the condo and got in my car and drove to work.

I walked in and Jeanie, my boss, immediately knew I had been crying.

"Stephanie, what happened?"

"Jeanie, I feel like my world has turned upside down."

"Come on into my office and we will talk. Maria, no interruptions please."

I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Tell me what has you so upset?"

"Remember when I first got here I told you that I was running from my life in Trenton?"

"Yes."

"Well...ah...one of those men in my life showed up on the beach yesterday."

"How did he find you?"

"That is the catch. He wasn't here for me. He was chasing a fugitive. He caught him but he also recognized me. He had the Police take the fugitive to jail. Then he came to talk to me."

"So it didn't work out?"

"To the contrary. We went back to my condo to talk. I then found out that he had been severely injured on his last Black Ops Mission."

"Black Ops? Are you serious? He works for the government undercover?"

"He has for years. But this time his luck ran out and he got shot in the head. It left him with migraine headaches along with certain traits he had been capable of doing before. Now he can't do them any more so the government retired him."

"What is he doing now?"

"He owns his own security company in Trenton, Miami, Boston and Atlanta."

"Damn that takes a lot of stamina not to mention the know how to run that many offices in that many places."

"It does. But due to his injury he wants to retire and move here with me."

"What kind of job would he find here?"

"He is a multimillionaire. The last I knew he was worth close to 60 million dollars so he won't have to do anything he doesn't like."

"$60 MILLION? Damn girl. Talk about a catch!"

"Money was not the attracting feature. I fell in love with him at first sight. We were afraid of each other and the feelings we had. So we did the on again/off again thing. I thought he didn't want to be with me any more so when he went silent I left. But the truth was he was on a government mission and couldn't communicate. He couldn't even tell me he was leaving. Then he got shot and the only thing he remembered to start with was how much he loved me."

"Aw! That is sweet."

"He asked me to give him enough time to train a replacement for him. Then while we are waiting he will spend 2 days a week with me. He left this morning and it felt like my world was falling apart."

"That is understandable. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah...I...miss him already."

"Honey, when my husband leaves on his business trips I know the feeling. Nothing is right until he is home again. Anything I can do to help?"

"No. I am just being sentimental."

"Cheer up he will be back real soon. Especially if he fought this hard to find you."

I took a deep breath.

"I actually proposed to him last night. And he said "yes".

"Stephanie! YOU PROPOSED?"

"Yes, I did. I was afraid I was going to lose him again."

"Did he jump at the chance?"

"Immediately."

"Then he loves you, girl. Believe in him."

"I am trying."

Maria stuck her head in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is an insistent man on line #1 for you Stephanie. He told me to tell you "Babe, the answer is still "yes" so pick up the phone."

I grabbed the phone and hit line #1

"Babe?"

"Yes, Darling."

"I am almost back to Trenton but I wanted you to know I love you and the answer is still "Yes"."

"Oh, Sweetheart, you are an angel. Thank you for letting me know this really is real."

"Babe, It is very real to me. You have made me the happiest man on earth. Guess what else?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Babe, I haven't had one headache since I saw you on that beach. You are my Miracle Angel."

"Darling, I am so happy for you. Don't know I can take all the credit though. But I am glad they are gone."

"Have a good day and remember I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. Tell Ranger to hurry up and get his work done so you can come home."

"I will stay on him. At least now we have a goal in sight."

"Yeah, more nights like last night."

"We are too far apart for you to get smutty on me."

I chuckled because I knew how smutty we had been.

"You take care and call me later."

"You know I will. I love you, Stephanie Michelle Manoso."

"I love you too, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"That will be our names very soon."

"Then we both will be happy."

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Carlos."

I hang up the phone.

Jeanie is smiling ear to ear.

"I have never seen you this happy."

"It has been a long time since I actually felt this happy."

"Maybe we both should actually get some work done?" Jeanie said

"Thanks, Jeanie."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. I want to meet this man when he comes the next time."

"I will bring him by for all of you to meet him."

I turned and went to my office.

About 3 hours later there was a knock on my door and Maria brought me in a vase with a dozen yellow roses.

"Here is the card that goes with these gorgeous flowers".

"Babe, These roses will never compare you your beauty. But my love will last a lot longer than they will. Love you always, Carlos."

"Did you meet this man here on Anna Maria?" Maria asked.

"No actually he is one of the men I was running from."

"What changed your mind?"

" I found out I didn't have all the facts about why he quit speaking to me. My way of dealing with things in my other life was to run away. He came here chasing a fugitive and we saw each other he came over to speak to me."

"Is all forgiven?"

"Yes. We spent one night together and talked everything out and I actually asked him to marry me and he accepted."

"You asked him? That is different."

"I was afraid if he left I would lose him forever."

"When will he be back?"

"In two weeks. He left to take the fugitive back to Trenton, New Jersey. But within six months he wants to retire. He had a brain injury. He has decided that since he is less than 100% he wants to get out of being a bounty hunter and enjoy life. He is a very rich man. He worked because he enjoyed the work. Now he wants to enjoy life so we will be staying in my condo. We will get married here and live here as well."

"Girl, you are the luckiest person I have ever met."

"I agree. I met Carlos when I became a bounty hunter and it was love at first sight but I was afraid of commitment so I kept running away."

"I can tell you are finally happy."

"The happiest I have ever been in my life."

 **BACK AT RANGEMAN:**

Ranger was holding the normal morning meeting. After all reports were discussed Ranger addressed the men.

"Men, as you know, I will turn 60 shortly. Due to my migraine headaches, some body failures due to my head injury I will be setting up meetings to decide who will become your leader. I intend to retire in 6 months.

The men were shocked.

"Men, I want a leader who is fully capable to handle all aspects of this job including field work. I am no longer that man. If any of you are willing to train for my job then let me know and we will take it from there. Considering most of my core team with turn 60 in a few years. I am suggesting that we find trainees for every Core Team member's job just in case of injury or retirement. While "retirement" has not entered our minds in the past this has made it a reality for me. It is close to time to become a consultant. But I also do NOT want this company to deteriorate in the process. I know each and every one of you still care about this company. Then help me keep the standards and continue to have RangeMan continue to provide for our customers long into the future. Are you with me?"

The men all said "yes".

"Dismissed. Core Team I need you to stay so we can discuss this new path."

The men leave the conference.

Tank was the first man to speak.

"Ranger, where did this "retirement" thing come from?"

"Tank, my migraine headaches are getting so bad that I scared myself just driving in traffic. Not to mention my eyesight gets blurry sometimes. The doctors says there is nothing that can be done. Before I hurt someone or kill an innocent bystander I want to retire. I will still be here as a consultant though."

"I didn't think I would ever hear you mention that word."

"I didn't either. But between my age and the injuries, not to mention the loss of some of my facilities that are less than I would require of any of our men. If I can't meet any of the physical requirements that the men have to meet then why should I be allowed to continue to put everyone in danger?"

Lester spoke up. "How long do you plan on training your replacement?"

"Depends on who wants to do my job. But if I get a trainee for each of you then you can make sure they can fulfill those duties. If not we will try to find another replacement."

"One thing we are short of is snipers." Hal said. "My eyesight is dwindling slowly as I age. I will need to get them trained before I can't do it properly. I had never thought about not being able to do it before you mentioned it."

"How about we put out an online application for employment and specify what skills we are looking for? Then we can not only add to the crew but pick the best of the crop for further training?"

"I need to start asking around about a replacement for myself. I never thought of who would patch the men up if I wasn't here. I know of 4 men who might be interested in coming on board."

"Each of you start thinking about this. I will be retiring in 6 months. I will **NOT** be changing my mind. Should we find the right replacements I might even leave sooner.

The men were still in shock but they left for their own offices to begin the searches for who they would want to fill their shoes.

 **TWO DAYS LATER:**

The Core Team meets to discuss the whole situation.

"Ranger, I have picked 3 men who I feel could fill my shoes. My question to you is: "does it have to be only 1 man or could we cross train more than one to cover in case that one can't do it?"

"Lester, that is a good idea. Tank has covered for me many times but Hal has also covered when we both were on missions. So let's start cross training so they really can run this business without us being here."

"I have four applications that we need to process. All four are ex-military and all four have paramedic experiences. Not to mention they are all licensed first responders. I have talked to all four and all of them are considered good candidates in my estimation." Bobby said.

"Then give the applications to Hector and let's start this ball to rolling."

"What if we pick one name from our lists and let them be our shadow for a week and see how they feel after that. Let them decide if they would even want our job? If they don't we should know that up front. No use training someone who doesn't want the job. Then maybe they would know someone who would." Tank said.

"I like that idea, Tank. Maybe we are overlooking someone the men would know who is best suited for the job."

"OK. Pick one name off you list and then Lester you can redo any schedule so they can be the shadow for a week. Then I want to interview each and every one and see if my notes match yours."

"Ranger, I never thought of giving up my job but now I see this will give us at least 5 to 6 years to train our replacements. RangeMan will have good people for when we are not here any more." Lester said.

The meeting was dismissed.

Lester went to talk to Manny about being his shadow for a week.

"Manny, I have a proposition for you."

"What is that, Lester?"

"How would you feel about being MY shadow and training to do my job?"

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Yes, Manny, I do. The Core Team and I have picked 3 men each to be our shadows for one week. Then we will interview you and see how you feel combined with our input. We are wanting to cross train the men because like Ranger said we are getting close to retirement age. You are in your early 30's. If you give the company 30 years that extends the life of this company by 30+ years."

"Wow! Put that way then I really want to learn all there is to running this business."

"Well, if your name appears on more than one list you will also cross train in their area as well."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Lester. I hope I can measure up to your expectations."

"Manny, I have a feeling that you will do just fine. I have felt for some time that we under use you so starting tomorrow I will let you be me and I will just watch and put in my two cents if needed."

"Lester, Thank you."

"I will have a new schedule for you starting tomorrow at 06:00 (6 am)."

"I will be ready. Wait a minute...ah...do..I have to play the Playboy role?"

Lester chuckled..."No, Manny, I am not dead yet so I can handle that part on my own."

"Thank goodness...I could never handle that part."

"Thanks for the smile, Manny. See you tomorrow at 6 am."

"Yes, sir."

Bobby had interviews with the four men he was considering and all four chose to join RangeMan once they learned that after their 90 day trial any schooling would be paid for by RangeMan. Even if they decided to become full fledged doctors RangeMan would pay for their schooling with a contract to work for RangeMan after their residences were over for a minimum of 3 years. That would mean no student loans to pay back. Plus a regular income on top of that. A win-win situation. All four signed on the dotted line. They start training at the RangeMan Training Center on the following Monday. They would train for 3 months before being put on the schedule rotation.

Tank had the job of sorting through 6 names. Hal was on his list but he also knew Hal already knew his job. But he wanted to let Hal know he was on the list.

"Hal, can I see you in my office."

"Sure, Tank."

"Have a seat. Hal, since I know you know how to do all of my job you won't need to be my shadow. But I wanted you to know you are already at the top of my list. I also didn't want you to get the feeling you were being ignored or overlooked either."

"Thank you, Tank. I hate to even think of you or Ranger not being here but I would like the chance to prove we can keep up Ranger's standards so no harm comes to our good name."

"I am sure you are also on possibly Ranger's list and maybe even Lester's list. So you may not be out of the woods just yet."

Hal just grinned. "Lester's job I know I can do...but...Ranger's? Hmm not so sure I would even want it."

"Since I have had to do that job before I do not blame you for feeling that way. I just hope whomever Ranger decides has broad shoulders and very thick skin."

"Not to mention tons of energy to keep track of all those offices."

"Not going to be an easy choice. Glad I am not the one making it."

"Thanks, Tank."

"Any time, Hal. I may also refer the candidates to you if they have any questions in case Ranger and I are not available."

"I will do my best."

"You always have. Thank you for agreeing to even think about these jobs. But I honestly think you could handle any job in this building."

"Except Bobby's. I don't think I could stitch someone up without throwing up."

Tank laughed. "I have watched it done but do not want to even try it. Heck I can hardly sew on a button much less sew up a human being."

They shook hands and Hal went back to work.

 **BACK AT ANNA MARIA:**

Stephanie closed up the office and walked to the Anna Maria Beach Cafe for supper.

One of the food servers had become a friend of hers. Olivia brought her order to the table. Olivia smiled at Stephanie.

"You look so happy today. I don't remember seeing you smile like this before."

"You are very observant, my Friend. I am happy."

"I saw you talking to that man who caught that man before they took him away in handcuffs. What did he do wrong?"

"He had a court date and he did not go to court. The judge issued a warrant for him. Carlos got word he was here so he caught him and returned him to New Jersey."

"A bounty hunter? Like The Dog?"

"Yes. I used to do the same thing. Just no ways nearly as good as what they do though."

"You told me once they called you "Bombshell" because you kept getting your cars blown up."

"Yep, that is me!"

"I bet that is an exciting life?"

"It is but the danger out weighs everything. I have been shot twice, thrown off a bridge and kidnapped three times. It is not all fun and games."

"I need to get back to work. I am glad you moved here."

"I am glad you and I met also. You make my day every time you smile at me. Makes me glad I survived all of those things and have lived to tell about them."

"I will catch you later."

Olivia gave Stephanie a hug and a great big smile.

Stephanie stayed and listened to the music until they were done.

The variety of types of music seemed to soothe the day's frustrations away.

Stephanie walked to her condo. She kept thinking how lonely she was without Carlos here with her.

The phone was ringing as she opened the door.

Stephanie grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dear. I just got back from listening to the music. How was your day?"

"Lonely and empty."

"Lonely with a whole building full of people?"

"But they are not you, Babe."

"That I understand. I was in a crowd but all I could think about was I just needed to touch you."

"I did tell the Core Team about retiring."

"What was their response?"

"Seems as if most of them have been thinking about doing it also."

"Will that leave enough people for there to still be a RangeMan?"

"Yes, we have four men who are in their late 20's, several in their 30's so that I think they can handle it."

"Why don't you set up a job fair. Add to the pool for replacement of the Core Team and then they will be well trained and experienced when they do decide to give it up?"

"Good idea, Babe. Too bad you won't be here to run it. You always were fantastic with details like that."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't even want to think about going back to Trenton."

"You will get a laugh out of something Lester said."

"What did he say?"

"When I walked into the Control Room he immediately said "Thank god you must have gotten laid to carry that big of a smile."

"I told him to shut up."

He just grinned at me and said "If I didn't know better I would think Beautiful put it there."

"I just gave him a death stare. He shut up real quick!"

Stephanie laughed. "Maybe it will be harder to keep a secret than we thought."

"Babe, will you be mad if they do find out about you and me?"

"No. I don't care who in the world knows."

"I will try to keep it a secret but being happy is something the guys are not used to seeing on me."

"Either way I don't care as long as you love and want me."

"Babe, I want you more than I did yesterday."

"That is pretty strong then."

"Makes me hard just thinking about it. When I realized it was really you sitting at that table my life seemed to brighten like someone turned on every light available."

"I thought I was dreaming."

"So did I but didn't take me long to make you a reality. Reality is a hell of lot more fun than a dream."

"So what day will you be back here?"

"I will leave around 5 pm on Friday and return on Sunday."

"I thought you were going to wait 2 weeks?"

"I can't wait that long. I want you sooner."

"You won't get an argument from me!"

"I need to finish this paperwork. Sweet dreams, Babe."

"You too. Just save the wet dreams for when we both can enjoy them."

Carlos chuckled. "Babe, I can't wait."

"Me either."

The rest of the week flew by. Stephanie continued to work and go listen to the music.

Her friendship with Olivia flourished. Both women counted on seeing each other every day.

Friday rolled around and Stephanie was once again enjoying the music. Olivia knew that Stephanie's friend was coming in this evening.

"Stephanie, when is your guy going to be here?"

"About 10 pm is my guess."

"Can I meet him this time?"

"I will make sure you do."

"I want to meet the man who has made you so happy."

"I hope you two will become friends as well because he will be moving here in about 6 months."

"Permanently?"

"Yes. I love it here and I don't want to leave. He wants to be near me and

de-stress so he will be staying with me."

"I am so happy for you."

About 7:30 Stephanie spotted Ranger walking towards her.

She got up from the table and ran towards him.

"You are here early."

"I needed to hold you, Babe."

Carlos kissed her and put his arm around her waist.

"Let me introduce you to my friend, Olivia."

"Olivia, this is my friend, Carlos Manoso."

"Are you related to Carmela Manoso?"

"She is my Aunt.

"How do you know her?"

"She is my Aunt on your mother's side."

"Who is your father?"

"Desiderio Ramon Betancourt."

"Then we are related!"

"We must be!"

Carlos gave Olivia a hug. "How is Desiderio?"

"He is well. Him and his family will be here tomorrow for a week's vacation."

"Will he be here at the Cafe?"

"Yes. They always spend the day at the beach when they come down here."

"I will make it a point to see him. I am glad you and Stephanie found each other. " I need to get back to work. I hope you and I can be friends too? I see the happiness you have given her. I am happy for the both of you."

"I will let you get back to work."

"I only have another hour to go but enjoy yourselves."

Olivia gets back to her customers.

After the Cafe closes Carlos and Stephanie takes a long walk on the beach and watches the horizon changes colors and turns into a beautiful night time scenery.

They walk back to the condo.

They both head straight for the bedroom.

The next morning Carlos is on the balcony watching the sunrise when Stephanie misses his body in her bed. She walks into the living room and sees him on the balcony.

Stephanie walks up to him and puts her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Carlos."

He turns to face her.

"I love you with all my heart, Babe."

Carlos kisses her good morning.

Stephanie had filled the refrigerator with things she knew he would eat.

Fixing his breakfast was fun for her.

Carlos, ate everything she sat in front of him.

"How are the guys?"

"Curious. They want to know who has changed me. Lester already suspects you."

"What did you tell him?"

"Lester said if he did not know better you are the one who put the smile on my face and I just told him to "shut up". I neither admitted or denied it. But nothing more has been said in my hearing but knowing the men it wouldn't surprise me to have them put a tracker or two on me." Carlos chuckled at the thought.

The next day was Saturday and Stephanie had all day free.

After a few rounds of love making. The pair decided to explore some of the sights around the area.

Coquina Beach had a Blue Grass 3 piece band and a flea market. They strolled hand in hand and checked out each booth. It felt so relaxing and to walk the beach and enjoy all the wildlife it made for a nice afternoon stroll.

During the stroll Carlos overheard a conversation between 2 Beach Patrol officers concerning a few break-ins on other beaches.

They went back to the condo.

"Babe, do you think Olivia's boss would feel insulted if I offered him a free security check?"

"All you can do is offer. Who would object considering the break-ins we heard about."

They lay down and enjoy themselves and took a nap.

They went to the Anna Maria Cafe around 5pm.

They placed their orders and waited for Olivia to come by.

Stephanie spotted Olivia and motioned for her to come over.

"Olivia, we heard about the break-ins at those other beaches. Carlos would like to give your boss a free security check if he would like one. Security is Carlos' specialty. He has his own Security firm back in Trenton, New Jersey, Boston, Atlanta and Miami."

"I will tell him. "

"Thanks, Olivia."

"You two enjoy the music."

Ten minutes later Olivia brings a tall thin man to Stephanie and Carlos' table.

" This is my boss, Leonardo Lopez. This is Carlos Manoso. He owns a Security firm in New Jersey, Miami, Atlanta and Boston. "

The man shakes his hand.

"Olivia said you were willing to offer me a free Security check? Is there any catch to this?"

"No sir, I would just walk through and make some notes then you can contact your security company with areas you think need covered. Since I do have a business license to operate in the State of Florida I could do the job. But I am about to retire so I will do it probono and then you can decide on what benefits you need to add."

"I would like to take you up on that offer. I close up the Cafe at 8:30 pm will that be too late for you?"

"No. I would really prefer to wait until everyone is gone so no one gets suspicious."

"Thank you so much. Those break-ins are rough on business and the thieves are also doing a lot of internal damage as well so I have heard."

"We will be right here whenever you are ready."

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"I am Carlos Manoso. I own RangeMan Security in Miami."

"Manoso? Ranger Manoso?"

"Yes, sir. That is my street name."

"Then you know my brother. His name is Earnesto Lopez."

"He was in one of my missions to Columbia, South America."

"He spoke highly of you too. He said you saved his life."

"I don't remember it that way but I know his talents did save us from a disaster."

"He died last year of lung cancer."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"I will be back later so we can check things out and see where I am lacking."

"Can Stephanie come with me to take notes?"

"I would like that."

After everyone left Leonardo came over and let them inside to check things out.

After twenty minutes of checking things out Carlos was able to point out over 20 areas that were lacking. Stephanie pointed out some things neither men had thought of.

"Carlos, I never realized how under par my security is."

"Leonardo, let me get some equipment and I will fix most of those items with over the counter equipment that can be checked by a link online."

"I will gladly pay you for whatever expense you put out."

"Consider it a gift. Your brother saved 14 lives including mine. I owe him more than money can ever repay."

"Tomorrow evening too soon?"

"It will be my honor to let you set it up so that my place is protected."

"I will bring the things in tomorrow after you close. Just don't tell anyone what you are doing just so if there is internal theft going on they won't know they are being watched."

"Good idea. Thanks again, Ranger."

The next evening after everyone had left Carlos and Stephanie were allowed inside the Anna Maria Cafe so Carlos could install the cameras in out of sight places, He put locks on the inside of the serving windows that were stronger than the ones already in place. Carlos gave Leonardo the link to the set up when it was completely installed. Carlos then showed him how to log onto the site. They set up the account and password. Carlos had Stephanie to get near the cash registers. Leonardo realized how unprotected he had been. The moment that cash register drawer opened it started videoing who was doing what. There was never any alarm sounded but the recording was easily tractable and Carlos showed him how to set it so when the business was open Leonardo could also record all transactions in case anyone was embezzling from the cash register. Leonardo liked this set up. The three of they closed up the Cafe and set the alarm system.

Carlos and Stephanie went back to the Condo.

Carlos called RangeMan on his phone (after he turned off the GPS feature).

Tank answered his phone.

"Tank, can you handle the morning meeting? I should be back by noon."

"Sure, Boss. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I was helping a fellow ranger's brother with some security problems and time got away from me."

"What was the ranger's name?"

"Earnesto Lopez."

"Sly Fox?"

"Yes. Earnesto died last year of lung cancer and his brother needed some changes in his security so I helped him out. But taking 4 hours to get back home I just decided to wait until morning to leave."

"No problem, Boss."

"Thanks, Tank."

"See you when you get in."

Carlos hangs up before he says too much.

Carlos didn't tell Tank he just wanted more time with Stephanie. None of his business.

That night after a very pleasing love making session Carlos leaned over and took a box out of his pants pockets.

"Babe, you know I love you with my whole heart don't you? I ...ah...Stephanie will you marry me?"

"Carlos, you know I have ran from you long enough. I love you with my whole heart. Yes, I will marry you."

Carlos put the emerald and diamond ring on her finger.

"With Olivia's father coming in next week I will come back as well. We need to plan our wedding and still get to see my Aunt if this is alright with you?"

"Any time I get to see you and to hold you is alright in my book."

There wasn't much sleeping that night but neither one was complaining.

The next evening Carlos and Stephanie went to the Anna Maria Island Cafe and listened to the music.

The group "The Unusual Suspects" played a variety of music. The leader said they had a request to do the "Tennessee Waltz".

There was an older couple that took to the dance floor.

Carlos got up and invited Stephanie to join him. They danced like that had been dancing together all their lives.

When the song was over the crowd clapped and whistled. Both were embarrassed. Carlos nodded to the crowd.

Olivia came over to the table and whispered in Carlos' ear. "Boss wants to see you after the music."

Carlos nodded his head at her.

Carlos and Stephanie stayed even after the musicians had left.

Leonardo came over and sat down beside Carlos.

He kept his voice soft and told Carlos that his camera's had caught some illegal activity but he did not know how to handle it.

"You want to talk in your office or we could go to Stephanie's place just down the beach."

"I prefer doing it away from here."

Stephanie took a scrap of paper out of her purse and wrote the address on it. "This way it won't appear that we are leaving together."

"Thanks for your advice, Carlos" He shook Carlos' hand and went back inside.

"Wonder what he found?"

"Not sure but he looks shook."

"Let's get out of here." Stephanie said.

Ten minutes later Leonardo knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you."

"I take it you caught someone from the inside stealing?"

"Yes. My own nephew! I caught him stealing from the kitchen. He acted like he was taking out the trash but underneath the cardboard he had 2 boxes of hamburger patties. The cameras caught all the action."

"Pull it up for me if you don't mind."

Leonardo pulled up the footage and let Ranger watch the incident.

The cameras showed a young male loading 2 boxes on a cart then covering them up with broken down cardboard boxes. He pushes the cart out to the dumpster.

The next time the boy is seen he is handing off the two boxes of hamburger patties to a friend who was hiding behind the dumpster. The second boy walked to a near by car and put into the boxes into a cooler.

"What should I do, Carlos?"

"This is pure theft in action. I suggest you tell no one but take the footage to a police officer you trust."

"What will my family say? What about my employees?"

"They will be upset but your responsibilities lies with the truth. What else has he taken? The employees will be on notice so if they are doing the same thing they will know not to try it."

"Thank you, Carlos. I would have never known if you hadn't installed those cameras."

"My pleasure but I think the credit should go to Olivia because she chose to be friends with my fiancee. Stephanie here is the one suggested it because she over heard the news at Coquina Beach."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"You are welcome."

Leonardo gathered up his things and left.

Leonardo took the footage to the local police.

They viewed the footage they called in the District Attorney.

They agreed that a theft charge should be brought against the nephew.

The Police also agreed to arrest him off of the property so not to alert anyone else of the cameras.

It didn't take long for the word to get around the employees that Mario had been arrested for theft of property. No one could figure out what property and stolen from whom.

The next week Carlos was at Stephanie's place by 3 PM.

They discussed plans for a wedding.

Being part of the Chamber of Commerce Stephanie knew all the rules and regulations required to have a wedding on the beach.

It was decided that Carmela and Desiderio could be their witnesses if they were agreeable.

Stephanie and Carlos went to Anna Maria Cafe and chose a seat and waited on Desiderio and Carmela to make themselves known.

Ten minutes later Olivia showed Carmela over to their table.

Hugs and kisses all around.

Desiderio asked about Carlos' head injury.

Carlos told him about his journey back to functioning again.

Carmela was the one who asked who Carlos' friend was.

"This is my fiancee, Stephanie Plum. We were hoping you would consent to being our witnesses for a beach wedding?"

"Carlos, I remember you saying "I will never get married. How did this happen?"

"We met almost 8 years ago. I fell in love with her at first sight. But I was afraid if she knew my past she wouldn't want me."

"I also was afraid of commitment so I was the one who actually left Trenton without tell him or his men."

"I came here to catch a fugitive and saw her. We rekindled our feelings for each other. We both decided I want to retire because of my injury and live here with her."

"What do you think Desiderio?" Carmela asked.

"I say they have waited long enough. Let's do it!"

" I will make all the arrangements since I work for the Chamber of Commerce. I can get all the permits. Would you like to help me Carmela?"

"I would be honored."

"What about your family, Stephanie?" Desiderio asked.

"I haven't talked to them since my grandmother died. My mother disapproved of every move I made. My father neither agreed or disagreed with her so I left everyone behind when I moved here."

"That is a shame. Everyone needs some one to care about them."

"I am from Chambersburg, New Jersey. The only thing they care about is gossiping about each other. Even if what they are saying is not any ways near the truth."

"You condone this behavior, Carlos?"

"No. But have you ever tried stopping gossiping women? But where Stephanie is concerned she will tell you that I have always told her "I am proud of you." She used to be a bounty hunter like me."

"A bounty hunter?" Carmela asked in shock.

"Yes. That is how I first met Carlos. He was doing a favor for a friend and taught me how to do it and do it safely. It was love at first sight for me. But I am a doubting person so I never thought he would be interested in me."

"We both ran from our feelings. Then I had a mission come up and I couldn't tell anyone about it. I left without saying goodbye. She thought I didn't want to see her any more so she left town. I was injured severely and it took almost a year to regain any semblance of normalcy for me. By then she was gone."

"If you were in Trenton how did you find her here?" Desiderio asked.

"I had a fugitive who was supposed to be on Anna Maria Island and hung out here at the Cafe. I found him but I also saw the woman of my dreams staring at me! The police took the man to jail. I proceeded to try to find out why she ran." Carlos explained.

"I was, always have been, and still am totally in love with Carlos. He asked to speak to me in private. I opened my mind and listened to his story. I misunderstood the situation. We both gave in to our own passions and decided we were tired of running from each other. Carlos wants to retire so he will move here so we can be together for however much time we have left on this planet."

"Then I think this wedding needs to happen as soon as possible." Carmela said.

"What about the rings, Carlos?"

"She has the engagement ring on her finger. I have both her wedding ring and mine already. I bought them the very day I met her. I knew she was the one for me. Trouble is: I had trouble with ME! She scared the tar out of me! She got closer than any family member ever did to the real Carlos. I felt dirty and unworthy due to my mercenary past."

"I didn't care about his past. I love the man inside this man." Stephanie patted Carlos's chest. "He is everything I could ever hope to have. But I also had fears that I was not good enough for him. I was raped at age 16 by a popular boy at school who was 18. He proceeded to write bad things about me on restroom walls and I became an outcast my senior year of high school. I also had a failed marriage of 1 week. I came home to find my new husband boinking my arch enemy on MY new dining room table. I saw myself as damaged goods."

"I could never convince her that her past did not matter to me. So we played tit for tat for years. She was the only thing I could remember clearly. Only to find her gone when I got back home."

"You two have a beautiful love story. What do you need from me, Stephanie?" Carmela asked.

"Would you and Olivia help me find the perfect dress for the wedding?"

"Of course we will."

"Thank you. Nervousness is the emotion I am feeling and not sure I can make a good decision. I would love someone else's input on the choices."

"Olivia, come here a minute, please."

"Yes, Tia?"

"Dear can you get some time off to help Stephanie find a wedding dress?"

"Sure, Tia. I am off on Wednesday and Thursday."

"There you go, Stephanie. We have you covered."

"Then I think tomorrow morning, Babe, we need to go get that license."

"I will tell Jeanie, my boss, I will be a little late arriving Tomorrow. Besides she wants to meet the man who has made me so happy for a change."

"I am happy for you, Carlos. This is a long time coming but to see that look in your eyes when you look at Stephanie is like I still look at Carmela after over 25 years of marriage." Desiderio said.

"I hope we still can do that after 25 years."

"Son, with a woman of Stephanie's caliber. You will find yourself more in love than you ever thought possible! Huh, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Dear. I thought I knew what love was but until my life was entwined with your life. You do not begin to know all the ways you find to love them."

Desiderio kissed Carmela. "You are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

"You are still the only man who can make me melt inside with a simple look of love. May we have another 25 years of this kind of bliss."

"See, Babe, where I got my lessons from?"

"You learned them well, My Darling."

The night ended with the couples going their separate ways. The girls had made plans for two days of shopping starting tomorrow. Olivia volunteered to be the driver as she knew all the neat stores in Bradenton.

Let the shopping begin. The three girls met Olivia at the Beach Cafe and Olivia told Stephanie she knew the best place to go to find her dress.

Olivia drove to Tie The Knot Boutique in Palmetto. No one else had ever heard of this place before.

Stephanie stepped inside and was amazed at all the dresses hanging there.

Kelly, the owner, met them at the door.

"How can I help you? I am Kelly. I own this Boutique."

"This is Stephanie, the bride to be. She is looking to have a beach wedding on Anna Maria. She needs a dress." Olivia said.

"What style are you looking for?"

"Form fitting but flows from the waist. Being on the beach I don't want a long dress."

"Bridal white, cream, ivory? We have many shades."

"I think I would like Ivory. I was married once before and I did Bridal White so this time I want something different."

"I have just the thing for you. Have a seat and I will get a rack and make some choices. I am sure we can find you something. We alter any of the dresses so that won't be a problem."

Kelly brings out a rack of 10 dresses.

She shows Stephanie a sheath dress made of ivory satin covered entire with a lace overlay. It is gorgeous! Stephanie did not need to look further.

I love it and both Olivia and Carmela agree. I decided no veil since I had one last time.

Kelley then made up a rack for Carmela and one for Olivia.

There were so many choices. Each woman chose a dress and made their final choices.

The dresses were bagged up and the ladies left the store.

"What do you want to do now, Stephanie?" Olivia asked.

"I need a wedding present for Ranger. I call him Batman because he saved my life so many times."

"Any idea what you want?"

"I would like to have matching dog tags with Batman on the back side of his and Wonder Woman on mine. Those were nick names we used to tease each other with."

" I know just the place. It is in Bradenton."  
"Lead on McDuff." They all chuckled. They were really enjoying themselves.

Olivia drove to the store.

It was called Natalie's Jewelry Store.

Olivia walked in and Natalie met her with a handshake.

"How have you been Olivia?"  
"I have been good. I brought Miss Stephanie here because she will be getting married soon and she would like to order a specialized set of dog tags for her groom and herself."

"Let me go get Emily. She is our jewelry designer."

They spent the next few minutes getting all the information down. They also scanned through clip art pictures to get the right designs. Emily told her they would have them ready tomorrow afternoon. Stephanie left her phone number so Emily could call when they were ready.

The girls then decided to go eat.

Olivia checked her watch and told the girls she knew of a small cafe that had a good selection of food. It was called Denise's Cafe. They decided to try it.

Everyone found something they liked.

True to form one bite of the Philly Cheese-steak sandwich and Stephanie moaned her delight. The girls just smiled. I think they wished they had done it also.

They were full and headed back to Anna Maria Island.

Olivia drove them to Stephanie's condo as that is where the men were.

"We are home." Stephanie shouted.

"Did you find what you are were looking for?"

"Yes I did. Olivia will be taking the dress home with her so you, Mr. Spy, can't see it until the wedding."

"Do you have a date set yet?" Carmela asked.

"How about Saturday since you two will be leaving on Sunday? Is that alright Ranger?"

"The sooner the better. Not to mention when I get back it will be a dead give away with a ring on my finger."

"I hadn't even thought of that. What will we do?"

"I have an idea if you don't mind a crowd." Carmela said.

"The more the merrier as far as I am concerned." Ranger said. "But what about you Babe?"

"I don't care who knows it. I am tired of hiding from my feelings for you."

"Let me handle this part of it. I promise you one hell of a party!"

"Then I better get the forms filed today. Besides I promised Jeanie and Maria a personal visit from the man who has made me so happy." Stephanie said.

"How about we all meet at the Cafe around 5 pm and we will enjoy each others company until sunset." Desiderio said.

"Besides it will give me some "alone" time with you my husband."

"Woman you are insatiable." Desiderio said.

"Yeah, but we have so much fun." Carmela winked at him.

"I better get her out of here before we both self combust."

Every one laughed and went their separate ways.

Stephanie and Ranger drove to the Chamber of Commerce office.

Maria was at her desk and looked up.

"Maria, this is Ricardo Manoso. He is the man who has made me so happy. I promised to bring him here to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Call me either Ranger, Carlos, which is my middle name, or Ricardo. Sir, is a military greeting to me or that you are referring to my father."

"Stephanie which name do you suggest?"  
"I have always called him Ranger. That was how I first knew him but when he retires I hope to switch to calling him Carlos since Ranger is the man retiring and releasing Carlos to be the man I fell in love with."

"Then I will choose Carlos. Nice to meet you."

"Is Jeanie in her office?"

"Yes, go on in."

Stephanie knocked on Jeanie's door.

"Come in."

Stephanie walked into the office.

"I brought you the man who has made me so happy."

"Have a seat you two."

"Maria has chosen to call him Carlos. But he also goes by Ranger and Ricardo."

"Then I will choose Carlos as well. Nice to meet the man who has put that pretty smile back on her face."

"We have known each other almost 8 years and been in love from second one. But both of us were afraid of our feelings. I got injured in a government mission and lost my memory. Stephanie was the only thing I could remember for months. When I got home I found her gone."

"He was chasing a fugitive and came here because the skip was hanging out at the Beach Cafe. We saw each other and basically spilled out guts to each other. We have decided to get married Saturday on Holmes Beach. Can you get all the forms filled out for me?"

"Sure." Jeanie opened the desk drawer and pulled out six pages and passed them to Stephanie to fill out.

Once they were filled out both signed them and handed them back to Jeanie.

"What time will the wedding happen?"

"Sunset will be about 7:20 pm so how about 6 pm in front of the Beach Cafe?"

"That way we can have beautiful sunset pictures to remember the day by putting our past to rest so Saturday will be the first day of the rest of our lives."

"I know a good photographer if you want pictures."

"What do you think Ranger?"

"Is this person good?"

"He has a 5 star rating and he is Maria's brother."

"You mean Jack Elka?"

"One and the same. That was my first choice. I didn't know it was Maria's brother though."

Jeanie hits the buzzer and Maria opens the door.

"Maria, can you call your brother and see if he is free next Saturday about 5 pm to do a beach wedding for Stephanie and Carlos?"

"My pleasure. If not I will get my father to do it. He is the one who taught Jack how to take the best pictures."

"Let me know what he says."

"Give me a couple minutes and I will have an answer for you."

Maria goes back to her desk.

Ranger's mind starts whirling. He has heard the name Elka before. It isn't long before he remembers a drill Sargent in Ranger Training. He was a hard nose.

"Jeanie, is the photographer's father named Martin?"

"Yes, he has lived here most of his life. Why do you ask?"

"If it is the same Elka. That man is a hard nosed SOB!"

"Yep! That describes him perfectly. How do you know him?"

"He was a drill Sargent when I was in Ranger training. He almost got me killed! All because I disputed his word and he made me do it his way. The bullet missed me by inches!"

"Then would you rather pick someone else?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Any one who is that much of a perfectionist had to have taught his son well."

Maria knocked on the door.

"Jack said he has another wedding to do but his father is available if that is acceptable?"

"Tell Jack to tell him that Ricardo Manoso says "my gun has live bullets". His father almost got me killed when I was in Ranger training. It will be nice to see the old man when we are on even ground this time."

"I don't understand all that but I will tell him."

"Are you sure about this, Ranger, what if he messes up the pictures?"

"Babe, you would have to be a Ranger to understand. That man would not dare mess up any pictures because remember I am trained to find people and I would find him."

"Alright then. Jeanie, we will get out of your hair. If you need any more information then let me know."

"Jeanie, could you also get a hold of Damion at Loft 5. He knows what I want as I talked to him the other day. Tell him it will be a 6 pm wedding and I would appreciate his help. Also tell him that I agree with his price and we will have the check the day of the wedding."

"Sure. He also has a 5 star rating so I know you will like his choices."

"Also tell this man she will be carrying orchids as her flowers. Roses are not good enough for her." Ranger stated.

Stephanie looks at him... "Bossy aren't we?"

"But Babe, Orchids are far more precious than Roses. You are priceless in my eyes so only the best will do."

"You are spoiling me, Darling."

"Just trying to make up for lost time." Ranger gave her a 500 watt smile and Stephanie melted and gave in. Hmm? I think he is up to something.

 **MEANWHILE:**

Carmela was up to mischief herself. She placed a phone call to Newark and Miami as a conference call.

"Maria, this is Carmela."

"Hi. How have you been?"

"I am find but the reason for this call is I have earth shattering news and I think you need to set down."

"You are scaring me."

"This is going to be a shock but a good one."

"Tell me!"

"Your son, Carlos, is getting married on Anna Maria Island this Saturday. He had plans to tell no one."

"Who is he marrying?"

"Stephanie Plum! He had a bounty here and they got back together. Not only that but he will be retiring in about 6 months and moving here to live with her."

"How do you know this?" Grandma Rosa asked.

"Because I am here with Desiderio. We are both part of the wedding party."

"What do you want me to do about this?"

"I would like for you all to come to Anna Maria for the wedding to surprise him."

"I need to ask Ricardo first."

"I will be there, Carmela." Grandma Rosa said

"We have an extra bedroom for you Grandma. Do I need to send Desiderio over to get you?"

"No. I will have Antonio bring me over. Wait a minute...Antonio doesn'tknow either does he?"

"NO! Neither do any of the Trenton guys including Tank know about it."

"Why the secrecy?"

"He is being stingy. He claims he won't share her with anyone until he is fully retired."

"Where did this word "retire" come in at?" Maria asked.

"Carlos had a skip here on Anna Maria Island. He caught him but he also found Stephanie was living here. They talked and they decided they were tired of running from each other. They decided to marry so neither could walk away again. Carlos says he has lost some of physical attributes and he will be 60 soon and it is time to call it quits. He is training his replacements for him and the Core Team as we speak. They have 2 more months and I seriously expect him to walk away from full-time presence at RangeMan."

"Let me call Ricardo and see what he thinks we should do. Thanks for letting me know what my son is up to. I ought to box his ears for pulling a stunt like this."

"That is my job, Maria." Grandma Rosa said.

"Wait...what about a reception?"

"Stephanie has told me nothing about after the wedding."

"Is there any place close by big enough for all of us?"

"Yes, the Water Front Restaurant has an outdoor patio that can handle 150 people."

"Try to book it. They need a reception!"

"I will let you know what they say."

"Carlos is finally going to marry Stephanie? Maybe we should have hit him in the head sooner, Grandma Rosa?"

" Sounds like it. Glad he is finally doing it because that girl has brought life to that boy."

"I will call you two later." Carmela said.

Maria hangs up and call Antonio on the phone.

"Momma, are you alright? Is Daddy alright?"

"Yes to both questions but Antonio your brother is not."

"What is wrong with Carlos, Momma? I know about his head injury. Has he taken a turn for the worse?"

"No, son. He has finally gotten his head out of his ass! Carlos plans on marrying Stephanie on Anna Maria Island this Saturday. He has told no one. He had no intention of telling us but Carmela called to let me know. I will need you to drive Grandma Rosa to Anna Maria Island on Friday so she can surprise Carlos when he marries Stephanie on Saturday."

"Carlos is getting married? Why didn't he let us know?"

"Carmela thinks he is still in shock at finding Stephanie that he just wants to do it quickly."

"I agree with who he is marrying. Just don't understand his secrecy."

"Here is the real shocker. Carlos is going to retire not too long after the wedding. He is training the replacements at Trenton as we speak."

"Wait a minute! Wait a Goll Darn Minute! Ranger is replacing himself and not letting any other office have a say so? Hell NO! You bet your bottom dollar I will be there at that wedding! Has my brother totally lost his mind?"

"I don't know. All of my information is coming from Carmela who is there on Anna Maria Island with them."

"Well since he didn't see fit to invite us guess we are about to become wedding crashers!"

"Don't do anything rash, Antonio. It is supposed to be a joyous day for him."

"I won't say anything until after the ceremony."

"I will fill you in when I get more information."

"Thanks, Momma. He has pulled a real doozy this time."

"As long as he will be happy then be happy for him."

"I will try. Thanks for the newsflash, Momma."

Antonio called Tank.

"Tank, it is Antonio and I am pissed beyond measure at Ranger."

"What did he do to you?"

"NO! It is not just me. It is to this whole company!"

"Sounds major. Tell me what he did?"

"He has not done it yet but he has plans on marry Stephanie Plum this Saturday on Anna Maria Island."

"He found Stephanie? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. Carmela is there on the Island now. They are planning a wedding on the beach for this Saturday."

"Not without me they are not! Why the big secret?"

"I don't know. Talk about secrets. Why didn't you tell us other managers that Ranger was retiring?"

"I thought he would have told everybody."

"No, man. Why is Trenton the only one to get a chance at doing his job? I know of two men right now that could step in easily. They are trained here to do everyone's job including Ranger's as much as he allows us to do."

"This is just screwed up! He is supposed to be back on Monday. He has been taking every week end off so the men could get used to him not being around."

"Yeah so he can spend time with Stephanie without business interfering. What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know but I did not see this coming. He has given no hints that he had even found her. How did she get to Anna Maria anyway?"

"I don't know. I just found out myself a few minutes ago."

"Will you be going to the wedding?"

"Yes, I will be driving Grandma Rosa. His mother and father will probably be there also. Too bad we all can't take him to the mats before that fool gets married."

"I agree but before he retires you can believe me we will have words since we can't physically take him to the mats any more."

"True. I sure would to rattle what brains he has left!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Antonio. I will make sure the Core Team gets the message."

"Will you be going to the wedding?"

"With bells on. He will not pull a fast on on me!"

"I can't wait to see his face when we all show up at the same time. Oh I forgot it will be a 6 pm wedding on the beach."

"I would almost pray for rain!"

"That would be funny. Talk to you later, Tank."

Tank paged the Core Team to first floor Conference Room Stat!

When all the guys were present Tank scrambled the video and audio feeds.

"Men, we have been had! Antonio just called me. Carmela just informed him that Ranger will be marrying Stephanie Plum this Saturday on Anna Maria Island. Ranger had no plans on telling us about it."

"When did all this happen?" Bobby asked.

"When he went after that skip. He saw Stephanie and they evidently got back together."

"Why hide that from us?" Hal asked.

"I don't know what his reasoning was but are we going to let him get by with it?"

"NO!" was the chorus.

Tank paged Hector. "Hector, first floor conference room NOW!"

Hector rushed into the room.

"What is wrong."

"Sit down. We have just been informed that our chicken shit leader has been holding out on us."

"How so?"

"Seems as if when he went after that skip he picked up more than just the skip. He also found Stephanie Plum!"

"Are you sure?"

"Antonio called me to let me know Ranger plans on marrying her on the beach this Saturday at 6 pm. Ranger had no intention on telling any of the offices about this happening."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We, including Antonio, his parents, his Grandma Rosa all are going to crash that wedding! We have had to put up with his bad moods for the last time. How dare him deprive us of having our sister back. Anyone have any objections to crashing that wedding?"

"No. I knew when he came back that smile was caused by Beautiful. And he told me to "Shut Up". I know he can't go to the mats any more but my foot will still kick his ass!" Lester said.

"We have less than one week to find coverage for us all. Sort of a test run for our shadows to find out how they like the job and how well they can do them."

"But Ranger will be back on Monday. How are we going to cover our tracks?" Bobby asked.

"How did we cover our tracks before. With deception and fake paperwork."

"This ought to be an interesting week. Guess we better brush off our blank faces because we all know he is good at seeing through things." Tank said.

"What about gifts for the wedding?" Lester asked.

"I think us being there should about cover it all." Hal said.

"Tank, if we leave on Friday won't we need hotel rooms?" Hector asked.

"Can you handle that for us, Hec? I don't know anything about this Island so not even sure how close any motel/hotel might be."

"I will check it out. That would mean 2 men to a room with Tank left alone so 3 rooms coming up." Hector said.

"You might get with Antonio and find out what hotel they will be using so that way we can all surprise them together."

"Good idea." Hector said.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Tank asked.

No one had any other ideas so they went back to work. They were still in a state of shock.

 **COME MONDAY IN TRENTON:**

Ranger walked into the building and everything looked like it was running normally.

Ranger went to his office and began working on the paperwork. Ranger shrugged off the "off feeling" and went back to doing the paperwork.

He met the men for the morning meeting and the men felt quiet to him.

After all the reports were discussed. Ranger asked if anyone had anything to say and he was met with silence. Now he knew something was up.

They all went back to work but the wall of silence was everywhere.

This continued all week long. The men only spoke when spoken to.

Ranger asked Tank about the men being quiet.

Tank said "I think they are just quiet because they are getting swamped trying to learn the new jobs and doing their own at the same time. They will be OK. Just give them some time. We have 4 guys each training for 2 jobs a piece they are on mental overload right now."

Ranger accepted that excuse.

 **COME FRIDAY :**

Ranger had left the building for the week end. Hector had planted 2 trackers on Ranger's car. When he cleared the city limits headed west Hector notified the boys. They had rented 2 vans from Enterprise had delivered them to the building after Ranger left. No they were not black colored either! The boys packed the vans and headed west themselves.

Tank was driving one van when he spotted Ranger at a Truck Stop getting gas. He pulled over out of sight and waited until Ranger left then they ran in and grabbed a sandwich, chips and drinks. They proceeded to follow Ranger. Ranger, of all people, you never noticed you had a tail. Shame on you!

They finally made it to Anna Maria Island and when Ranger pulled into the parking lot at Stephanie's condo they now had an address. They drove on by like they knew where they were going.

Tank led them to the hotel and met up with Maria, Ricardo and Grandma Rosa.

"Tank, why would my son cut us out like this?"

"I don't know, Ricardo. I don't understand the secrecy of it all."

"I thought we had convinced him that we liked Stephanie."

"I have no clue what he was thinking. I guess he just want Stephanie all to himself."

"Even with our big family I still prefer the alone time with Maria even after all these years."

"Maybe Carlos will explain it to us after the wedding.

Everyone went to their rooms.

 **STEPHANIE IN THE MEANTIME:**

Stephanie was making last minute touches to some of the decorations to give to Olivia to decorate the archway The Knot had the archway already set up on the beach. Olivia and her friends had a section roped off around the arch and the flowers were under the awning at the Beach Cafe out of the sun for now.

Friday night rolled around and Stephanie called Bob Laflamme of the "Usual Suspects" to make sure he had everything he needed for the wedding music. While Blues is their passion for the occasion they agree to play mostly love songs.

Stephanie and Ranger met with Carmela and Desiderio at the Beach Cafe for supper. Ranger stuck to his Caesar's Salad. Stephanie decided to go with the nachos and cheese. With an order of onion rings.

"Babe, are you sure you will still fit in that dress Olivia's been hiding if you eat all that?"

"Yes, my love. I promise I will fill it out just fine." Stephanie said.

"Can you believe we are even going to do this?"

"No, I can't. But I have no plans on backing out either."

"Neither do I. I have the justice of the peace lined up for tomorrow. So it will be legal and official." Ranger said.

"Stephanie, you know you can't see Ranger after tonight it is considered bad luck." Carmela asked.

"Yes, I have talked to Randy Hughes, my neighbor. Ranger will be spending the night next door. Randy lives mostly in Indiana. Randy has loaned us his condo for the occasion. I check on it for him occasionally so I already have the key."

"How are you going to stay apart tomorrow though." Easy I plan on going the spa early in the morning and stay away all day. He can come and go as he pleases. Olivia has a small closet for me to dress in so he won't see me until time for the wedding. Since the Usual Suspects will have their stage on the sand Bob promised me at 6 pm they will switch to love songs and I will walk down the sand to the tune "One Minute Passed Eternity". I will then promise to be Ranger's wife for eternity.

"I like your choice, Babe." Ranger said with a smile on his face a mile wide.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Carmela remarked.

"It can rain out on the bay just not get us wet." Stephanie interjected.

"You are right many times I have watched it rain over the water but never touch land." Desiderio recalled.

"You know I am truly happy don't you?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

"I know that I feel the same way." Stephanie replied.

The evening winds down and Ranger and Stephanie takes a walk on the beach. It will be the last time they do it so as single people.

 **SATURDAY DAWNS WARM BUT NO RAIN IN SIGHT:**

Stephanie and Carmela go to Claire Mari Spa for an all day treatment. They received a facial, pedicure, manicure, full body massage and a haircut. They were relaxed and Stephanie knew that her skin would be very smooth ready for Ranger's touches later tonight.

It was 5 pm and time to get ready. Carmela showed Stephanie an entrance where Carlos could not see her.

The stylist from the spa come with them to touch up the make up and hairdos for them.

Bob Laflamme stuck his head in the door. It was time.

Bob went out to the stage and announced that "Tonight is a very special night two people will be getting married under that archway just behind us. We are foregoing our usual Blues medleys in favor of love songs so please welcome our bride, Stephanie Plum as she meets her soon-to-be husband Carlos Manoso who is already under the arch."

The crowd stood and applauded as Stephanie walked towards the arch.

Right before she got all the way to the arch the Merry Men came out of hiding and made themselves known. It looked like a sea of black muscle men had sprung up right out of the sand!

The crowd got real silent .

Stephanie and Ranger were in shock.

Antonio and Tank stepped forward.

"Boss Man you will pay for this stunt." Tank said.

"We approve of your choice. Even if it took you 8 years to get it right." Antonio said.

Stephanie proceeded to get into place.

The ceremony was patched into the loudspeakers and recorded for prosperity sake.

When the minister said "I now pronounce you man and wife." Even the crowd cheered along with the Merry Men.

Ranger finally got to kiss his bride.

Out in the bay it had been raining and it looked like they were going to get wet. But as soon as Ranger kissed his wife the sun broke through and produced a gorgeous rainbow.

Martin Elka took advantage of the happening and took a picture of the bride and groom with the rainbow in the background.

Carmela announce that there would be a reception at the Water Front Restaurant just down the street and everyone was welcome since she told the crew to be ready for 150 people. Even the strangers who witnessed the wedding were invited.

Ranger was out of his element with this much attention because Mr. Control Freak had no control!

Carmela led everyone down to the Restaurant. They had the patio all to themselves. They could walk on the beach or partake of the buffet the restaurant set up.

Ranger still got his first dance with Stephanie but instead of a dance floor they danced on the sand.

The Merry Men loved the Island and its atmosphere.

Lester made sure he got one dance with Stephanie. Ranger just scowled at him. But it was tradition so he allowed it to happen.

Ranger clinked his glass to get their attention.

"Friends and family. Thank you for coming. I realize this has been a long time coming. But as I told Stephanie she was the only memory I had left when I got shot. Even my own family had to be re-introduced to me. While the memories did come back. Memories of her were always at the forefront. When I found out she was gone I did have suicidal moments cross my mind. But I held out hope I would find her. Momma, do you remember my telling you that I had migraines so bad that I thought my head would explode? The day I found Stephanie on this beach and she agreed to talk our differences out was the day my migraines stopped totally. I have never had a single migraine since the day I saw her on this beach. I took that as a sign to stop running from her but to make this legal and binding so I don't lose her. I might not get a second chance. Sorry I kept her a secret but I stand before you as a scared man as I ever have been. I constantly felt like this was a dream I would wake up from. But I didn't want to wake up if it was. I was also afraid I would wake up from it only to have her gone again. We never discussed how to tell anyone. I don't think either of us had enough faith in this relationship to want to share it with anyone. I apologize for any hurt feelings. But yes, I will be retiring in about 2 months. If you want us you will find us on the beach enjoying however many years God grants us to be together.

Stephanie, you are the love of my life. You have healed things the doctors said were unhealable. I love you with every fiber of my body. You are what brought me back to the land of the living. Part of it was selfish. I did not want to live without you in my life. Now I can tell the world "I love you, Babe. For now and forever and your choice of music to walk down the sand said it all "I Will Love You One Minute Past Eternity." I am a very proud man to call such an Earthly Angel my wife. I love you, Stephanie Manoso."

The crowd applauded his speech.

Maria Manoso stood up. "Carlos, I told you years ago that girl was the girl for you. Why you chose to make her wait so long is of no matter to me. As the matriarch of this family. Stephanie I welcome you with open arms. I have seen all the miracles you have created in my son. I honestly believe your love brought him back from the brink of no return. While I love my son. I love you just as much. You have healed areas of his life he would not even acknowledge to us. But they always says True Love heals all things. Thank you for being his earthly angel. May you have many happy years to be together. I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Again a round of applause.

Stephanie stood up and looked at Ranger.

"Ranger, you have been my savior so many times. You let me make my mistakes but you always protected me. Even from my own stupidity! I am proud to be your wife. To the Merry Men. I also apologize for not including you. You all know what the gossips are back in Trenton. I ran away from them not you! But in the process I cut out the men who helped give me back my self esteem when I needed it. I was hurting and I wanted to hide. I finally came to grips with what I wanted for my life. I couldn't find it in Trenton. I came here and found peace I was seeking. I apologize for the hurt I cause you in the process. You will always be welcome in my home. Carlos, you mean the world to me. Even when I came here and started a new life I still wasn't happy. Ask Jeanie, my boss. I was just a shell with no structure to support my life. I wanted you. I felt that you did not want me. I wasn't about to beg for your love. That day on the beach was a miracle for me too. I opened my mind to your tragedy and realized that I was cheating us both. I should have been there to help you through those times. Instead I chose to run. I promise never to run away from you again. I will turn **TO** you for my strength and guidance. Together we will make an awesome pair. Today I married the man of my dreams. I am glad I never have to hear the name Stephanie Plum again. I from this day forward will proudly tell the world my name is Stephanie Manoso. Thank you. Maria. for allowing me to be part of the Manoso family. Carlos, from now on I will address you as Carlos. You are the man I fell in love with. Ranger is the office name but I love the man behind that enigma. I love you, Carlos Manoso."

Stephanie leaned over and kissed Carlos and he kissed her back.

The party lasted until almost 11 pm. When the Restaurant closed.

Everyone headed for their hotel rooms but Carlos and Stephanie headed to Tampa. Carlos left a note at the motel telling everyone they were headed to a two week honeymoon and they would stop in all cities to announce their marriage when they got back.

The corporate jet headed for an island in the Bermudas. From there they were taken by boat to a small island.

"Babe, this island is my wedding present to you."

"Darling, I could never compete with this gift."

"I did not ask you to compete. But we can come here any time we need to."

"Carlos, my gift is small and pathetic compared to your. But here is what I had made for you."

Stephanie handed the box to him.

Carlos opened the box and he removed the dog tags.

Carlos looked at the dog tags they had all the pertinent information then he saw the Batman symbol on the back side.

Stephanie showed Carlos the ones she had around her neck all day. It has the same information except hers had a Wonder Woman symbol.

Carlos approved of both of them.

They headed to the bedroom.

They would explore the house later.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

They flew back to the Tampa airport.

They drove back to Anna Maria Island.

Carlos sat her on his lap on the couch.

"How do you propose to smooth the feathers at RangeMan?"

"I would say the best way is to go to each city and explain ourselves to them."

"You are willing to face the music with me? You know that I am not allowed to spar any more, don't you?"

"I wasn't sure but I sure hoped you wouldn't."

"Babe, the word "retirement" has always meant weakness to me. That meant I was too weak to do the job. But since we have been together I have realized with everything you and I have been through in our lives we "deserve" the rest and relaxation and the enjoyment of being married to each of our best friends."

"Darling, "retirement" to me means no set schedules, no alarm clocks and no drama filled lives worrying when we would get injured for just doing our jobs."

Carlos smiled at her. "Babe, what did you always tell me when I had to go on a mission?"

"Don't get shot."

"The one mission they wouldn't let me tell you about and that is exactly what happened. So I blame the government for that one. But they did get me home and got me the best medical care. They pieced me together but you are the one who healed me with giving me your love when I thought I had lost it forever."

"Darling, You healed me as well. I was functioning but not true living without you there was little enjoyment in anything I did. So now we can spend quality time together and make our lives brighter because we are together."

"Mrs. Manoso, let's go see Jeanie and Maria. Then go see who is playing at the Cafe tonight before turning in. What do you say?"

"Sure why not? We have souvenirs to deliver anyways."

"The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back here."

"Mr. Manoso is that a pick up line you just said?"

"Mrs. Manoso, sorry but I am taken. Unless you want to fight my wife for that privilege."

"Mr. Manoso, as your wife I dare anyone to try to pick you up. They will have a fight on their hands."

Then grinned at each other like married couples do. Then headed to the Chamber of Commerce building.

They walked in the door and Maria screamed. "Stephanie!"

Jeanie came running out as well.

"Welcome home you two. How was the honeymoon?"

"Peaceful and quiet. We had an island all to ourselves."

"Sure must have been nice."

"It was. I had a very informative guide."

Stephanie smiled at Carlos.

The look on both their faces said volumes on how they were feeling.

Stephanie handed them their souvenirs. They loved the snow globes of the island that they had made especially for them,

Next Stephanie and Ranger were off to see Olivia.

Olivia spotted them before they ever reached the cafe.

Olivia ran and gave Stephanie a hug.

"How was the trip?"

"Gorgeous. We had this snow globe made for you. It is a picture of our own personal island. Carlos gave me an island for a wedding present."

"Your own island?"

"Yep! It has both of our names on the deed."

"Amazing. I never knew anyone who owned an island before."

"Someday we will have to take you there. Believe me you will not want to come home."

"I bet not. I better get back to my job. Will you be here all night?"

"Yes." Carlos said.

"Usual Suspects are here tonight the other band canceled do to illness of the main singer."

"We will be glad to see and hear them. Thanks, Olivia."

Carlos leads her to a front row seat.

Bob Laflamme noticed them. "Welcome home to our newlyweds. I hope the honeymoon went smoother than the wedding. Friends, if you were not here a few weeks ago this couple got married on the beach right out front. They thought they had kept it a secret but family and friends found out and I have never seen a bride and groom so shocked in my life with all the men dressed in black coming out from everywhere. Then Carlos' mother walked up and I thought the man was going to pass out! Glad to have you back. In your honor we invite you to the dance floor for your song.

The band played "One Minute Past Eternity".

Ranger once again danced with his bride.

The crowd was enthralled with their story. They made a good couple dancing together like gloves.

Afterwards they sat down and waited on their meal.

Carlos' phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello."

"I hear you made it back in on piece."

"Yes, I did Martin."

"I have your pictures already in a nice album and in the order taken. When will you be home to look at them."

"When the band quits at 8:30."

"How about I come over and show them to you at the Cafe since it was done on their property."

"Bring it over, Martin. Just leave your gun at home."

"Carlos, you and I both you that you are carrying so I will come protected as always."

Carlos smiled. "I will see you shortly."

Stephanie looked at him. Martin the one who took the pictures?"

"Yes. He is bringing them over. He even has them in an album in the order they were taken he said."

"In other words they are in the order **HE** wants them in."

"Yesh, that man has a massive OCD complex. But we will check them out just the same."

Martin was there in no time.

"There are over 250 pictures in that album. I wanted to make sure you got your money's worth."

"Thank you, Martin. I am sure we will be well pleased."

They started looking through the pages and were amazed at his photography skills. The pictures of the rainbow was breath taking!"

"Those pictures alone makes this whole album for me." Carlos said.

"All pictures are copyrighted. But maybe you will let me use a couple to show people what kind of work I can do?"

"Be my guest, Martin. Do you need a signed contract for them?"

"No I trust you Manoso."

"Thanks for the album but also thanks for the training. It has saved my life many times over."

"It is an honor to know I did a good job."

"I am sure I didn't think so at the time but I later learned exactly what you had tried to tell me when I was in some of those jungles."

"Until you experience it for yourself it is unbelievable."

"I am glad you made it home safely. How soon will you retire?"

"Tank has told me that all Core Team members now have 2 members each who can handle their jobs. Tank said Hal has agreed to take my job if I got him a secretary to do all the paperwork. Hal claims all that paperwork is making him cross-eyed."

"What is Hal's last name?"

"You would know him as "Slim Jim."

"The sharpshooter?"

"He went on to achieve Sniper master."

"Wow! I knew he was good though."

"Most of the men in my companies are ex-military and ex-Special Ops."

Maybe I need to pay your companies a visit to see how many of them I have trained."

"I have 50 men in Trenton and 35 of then you trained. Maybe we need to pay THEM a surprise visit. Will you be free on Sunday and Monday? I need to go to Trenton to turn in my final reports."

"I will make the time. Besides you will see for yourself why Stephanie and I have chosen a quieter place to live."

"Just call and tell me the time. Do I need to get a room for the night?"

"No, Martin. Our fourth floor has apartments on it and we will put you up free of charge. The break room is on the fourth floor and food is always available 24/7."

"You have come up in the world, Manoso."

"Stephanie, helped grow that company too. This girl can find the smallest speck of dirt on any body. Heck even outsmarted all our search engines when she came here."

"You must be a computer whiz then Stephanie."

"No, but they taught me how to think like they do. All I had to do was think like a woman. They didn't even catch on."

"You will have to tell me how you did that some time." Ranger told her.

" Darling, you are the one who taught me how to think outside the box. I just used the name my family came over here with. It wasn't Plum it was Plummeri. Ellis Island shortened it because it wouldn't fix inside their box."

Carlos cracked up laughing. "Of all the names we tried I never thought to go that far back."

"See I keep telling you I am smarter than the average male. Darling, we all know you are above average."

Carlos blushed. Her words caught him off guard.

"Manoso, you better watch out she just might teach you a thing or two."

"I bet she will. At least I won't be fighting her any more like I did you, Martin."

"Yeah, but her barbs just might hurt more than a rubber bullet."

"I will take my chances on her any day."

"I will get out of here. So glad you like the pictures. Thank you for giving me to opportunity to serve you. If you know any friends who needs picture just let Jack or I know and we will take care of them for you."

"We sure will. These pictures are gorgeous."

"I almost forgot. There are labels on the back side with codes on them if anyone wants reprints I just need those codes and I will mail them out to them."

"That sounds fair, Martin. Thanks again."

"Thanks to you both. I enjoyed the experience. I will enlarge one of those rainbow shots up to put in our studio. It will be a great draw."

Carlos gets up and shakes Martin's hand.

"Take care my friend." Martin said.

"You too. But at least you have a good looking, smart woman taking care of you so I think you are better off than I am. But hey, I am still looking."

"Never too old to look until you find the right one. Then the looking stops when you find perfection." Ranger remarked.

"I believe you have found it Manoso."

Martin leaves and Leonardo comes over.

Carlos thank you for having your wedding on our beach. Business has almost doubled since people are talking about the wedding.

"Glad we could help. Stephanie, Olivia told me your favorite desert was pineapple upside down cake. I made one specially for you. I will send Olivia out with a piece. We don't have many deserts on our menu maybe I need to add this one to the menu."

"Thanks, Leonardo. It is my favorite."

"I will send Olivia out with a piece. Would you like a piece Carlos?"

"Sure I will try it."

"Good. I will send it right out."

Olivia brought out two pieces of pineapple upside down cake.

Carlos took one bite and a moan was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"That is fantastic! Tell Leonardo I approve and add it to the menu. It is scrumptious."

"I have never heard you moan over any food."

"Maybe you are rubbing off on me?"

"Maybe, But I agree this cake beats my mother's all to pieces."

"Oh no. We forget Ella! They guys didn't bring her. She is going to be so mad at me." Ranger remarked with concern in his voice.

"How about I fix that for you." Stephanie smiled at him.

"How can you do that?

"Watch and listen."

Stephanie dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Ella. This is Stephanie Manoso calling."

"Stephanie! Where have you been the men tried to find you."

"Ella, you missed the most important part of my name."

"Yeah, I know you are Stephanie Plum."

"Not any longer. I said I was Stephanie MANOSO! I married your Ranger a little over 2 weeks ago."

"So that is why the boys were so quiet then when they came home? Their egos were like someone filled them with helium but no one would say why."

"They got wind of the wedding and dropped in and brought Ranger's mother and Grandma Rosa with them."

"Oh, I am so proud of those boys. I should be mad they didn't invite me."

"Ella, neither Ranger or I invited them either. They were wedding crashers!"

"Is Ranger close by?"

"Here she wants to talk to you."

"Yes, Auntie."

"Boy, did you finally make her an honest woman?"

"Yes, I found her on Anna Maria Island when I chased my skip. I got the skip but best of all I also got Stephanie back in one fell swoop."

"I am glad for you both. I hear you are retiring. What do you plan on doing?"

"Making Stephanie happy. Now our location is known you and Louis will have to visit us sometimes. Stephanie has her own Condo down here so there will be room for you two."

"I would like that."

"Here is Stephanie again."

"Ella, I know how good you are at parties but throw Ranger a "retirement" party on Monday and I will be the uninvited guest to that party. One catch...you can't stay mad at him because I am not the least bit sorry we found each other again."

"Just for you Honey. Just for you!"

"See you Sunday night, Ella. We will be staying on 7. Oh, and Ella? He just ate a piece of pineapple upside down cake. Carlos let out a moan before I did."

"Carlos ate a piece of cake? He even moaned? Will wonders never cease maybe I need to tweak my recipes a little more."

"We will see you Sunday evening Ella."

"I can't wait to see you. I am happy for you both."

"Almost as happy as we are I bet."

"Pretty close. I can't wait to tell Louis about our secret. See you Sunday."

"See I told you I could save you."

"You did. You also made her very happy so I applaud you."

"How about you walking me home. I might find something there to interest you for the night."

"You can't seduce the willing, Babe."

"Then come on time is a wasting, husband of mine."

"I like the sound of the word "husband" coming out of your mouth."

"I have better things to do with my mouth, Mister."

"Now you really have my interest let's double time it back to the house."

They jogged but not at double time speed. They needed to save their energy for games they plan on playing once the got home. Bedroom tango takes a lot of energy when enough is never enough.

 **SUNDAY ROLLS AROUND:**

Ranger, Stephanie and Martin head for Trenton in the Corporate Jet.

Ranger fobbed his way through the gate. He parked in his assigned place.

Martin was in awe of the building and all the technology it take to keep it running.

Manny was on the desk.

"Wifey, where have you been?"

"Hiding. I didn't think Ranger wanted me so I ran."

"But Wifey. You know we all love you."

"I know, Hubby. But I want you to meet my real husband."

Manny looked at the stranger.

Stephanie laughed at him.

"No, Hubby. I married the Boss man almost 3 weeks ago."

"Boss, how did you manage this?"

"I met her again when I got the skip from Anna Maria Island. We decided we still love each other so we made it legal. No running away any more."

"Darn and here I thought she was going to be my real wife and not the pretend wife."

"Sorry, Manny. Seniority won out this time."

"I am happy for you both."

"Manny, this is Martin Elka. He was one of Ranger's drill Sargents when he was in the Rangers."

Manny stuck his hand out to shake it.

"Has he always been such a bad ass?"

"Yes, he almost got himself shot with a rubber bullet because he didn't follow orders."

"Shame on you Boss."

"What Martin didn't tell you is I told him he was wrong in the first place. He told me to do it his way. Afterwards he did admit my way was safer. But hey we are still friends. Don't warn they guys I am here."

"But Boss, they already saw you on the monitor."

"Only the monitor crew."

"Manny, can you get Hector to make Martin a visitor's badge as he will be spending the night with us tonight?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure Wifey."

"Wifey?" Martin asked.

"Martin, I am sorry we have confused you. Manny and I have pretended to be husband and wife before to get him released after being injured one time. He called me "Wifey" and I called him "Hubby". We just kept up the pet names."

"Before you ask Manny. You may still call her Wifey but just remember I am the legal husband." Ranger informed him.

"Yes, Boss. Thank you. I know I would let it slip as long as I have called her that."

"Carry on. We need to get upstairs." Ranger said and headed to the elevator.

"This is quite a set up Manoso."

"We have almost outgrown it. We may have to set up a second building before too long."

The elevator opens on fifth floor.

Hal was on a monitor.

"Hal some one came to see you."

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"Manoso, told me you were here and he volunteered to bring me along to see some of the men I have trained."

"Stephanie, we have missed you." Hal said.

"Sorry I ran but I couldn't run far enough to prevent Ranger from catching me. When you got married I was surprised to see you but then again so were you."

"You are right to see that sea of black shirts meant the world to me."

"I have the photo album Martin created. We will have to pass it around at a meeting so people can see it actually happened."

"I will enjoy looking at those pictures."

"Nice to see you, Hal."

"Same here, Martin."

Ranger went to Tank's office.

"Tank, I brought a friend to see you."

"Hi, Martin."

"Hi, Tank."

"What brings you to Trenton?"

"Manoso here did. He said some of the men I used to train work here so guess he thought we needed a reunion of sorts."

"I wanted to prove to Martin that his work still lives on." Ranger said.

"Sure. Why not? Boy are the guys going to be shocked. First Stephanie is here, then they find out you got married without them! Only to see their roughest drill Sargent here also. These men will be scared out of their gourds."

"You ready to shake them up?"

"Sure let's go."

They took the elevator to the third floor.

Tank walked in and the men got silent.

Ranger, Stephanie and Martin walked in. You would have thought it was a funeral parlor it got so quiet.

"Men, as you can see Boss Man has returned our Sister to us. She did not know about the botched mission Ranger was on. Or his severe injury. When he went after that skip on Anna Maria he got his man. In the process he found Stephanie as well. That is why he took every week end off. He kept her as "HIS" secret from us! Not nice, Ranger! Not Nice At All! To top it all off this Dufuss had enough nerve to try to marry her without us! Well we were smarter than that! Martin, as some of you remember all too well, was the photographer for the wedding. Wished you could have seen Mr. Blank Face over here when the "Sea of Black" appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention his own mother wasn't invited. Nor his Grandma Rosa. That woman will make him pay dearly. Huh, Ranger? Ranger brought Martin here so those of you that was trained by Martin could let him know how far his training has taken you. Stephanie is now legally Stephanie Manoso. So you new men better realize she gets the upmost respect from you. She is now the Boss's Wife! It is also true that Ranger will be leaving the company and will be retiring. They will be living on Anna Maria Island. He hasn't officially invited us but I am sure he would not turn you away if you chose to show up for a visit.

Now on with the regular meeting. Hal let's have your report."

"Tank and men, We have 10 new contracts to be researched for installation, we had only 2 alarms and both turned out to be false alarms. We managed to catch a total of 90% of our skips. 5% of those were later found deceased through no fault of ours. The other 5% are still being researched and we have locations for all but two of them. According to our accountant. This month we have made $200,000 in profit alone. We really need to work on getting that second building. I have a job fair scheduled for the first of next month and we hope to employ at least 50 men or women to help with the work overload."

"Thanks, Hal. How did it feel to do Ranger's job?"

"I felt comfortable handling Trenton with no problems. But there are a few glitches in Boston that needs fine tuning. Both Atlanta and Miami have the standards at full compliance."

"Did Martin's training help you in any way?"

"Every day Martin. Something would crop up and I could hear your orders tell me how to deal with the problem. More times than not it was spot on. Thank you for being as tough as you were. It saved my life and many others in the field but also carries over in the civilian workplace. Thanks, Man. I wouldn't be this successful without your training and advice."

"OK, Lester let's have your report."

"I am in charge of the scheduling here at RangeMan. With all the new hires we now can cover almost any disaster, any injuries and any absences without loss of coverage. Plus with the additional men every man can have a two day week end once a month without loss of coverage. The men can then enjoy their freedom away from the job without worrying about being called out in the middle of something.

We also have two engagements among the men, so there will be coverage for any honeymoons that come up again without loss of coverage."

"Good job. How is the Shadow project coming?"

"We have a total of 12 men who can handle ANY job in this company...even yours Cuz! I believe we have 4 or 5 who could do Ranger's job and still keep the standards as high as he has set them." Lester said.

"Then men take it from me. I think we need to continue The Shadow program so they don't get rusty from non-use." Tank said.

"Can I say something?" Ranger asked

"Sure, Boss."

"Men, I apologize for not letting you know I had found Stephanie again. But most of you know she has been my life blood for a long time. How many times have you men told me to get my head out of my ass? What many of you may not know was when I got shot, I lost all memory. The one memory I could never lose was how much I loved this woman. I came home to devastation of finding out she had disappeared. I had severe migraines as many of you had witnessed. But when I saw her face, I realized my dream was sitting on that beach those migraines disappeared and have yet to return. This woman has healed more of my life than any doctor has. I am sorry I grew selfish and wanted her for myself. Yes, I kept her a secret but wouldn't you keep a cure that great a secret too? I wasn't ready to share her. But now we are together and yes we are legally married. Now I don't worry so much about losing her to anyone. I will be moving to Anna Maria Island with my wife. She owns a 3 bedroom Condo on the beach so if you need a break give us a call and we will try to accommodate your visit. You have no idea how calming that place is. Ask the Core Team they were surprised no longer than they were there. I am also proud of all of you. You have worked hard and you have kept my vision alive for years to come. I am normally a man of few words. But right now I am overwhelmed with appreciation for each and every one of you. Let me tell you "I am proud of you". You make my leaving a little more pleasurable. I can leave without the fear of the company falling apart. Thank you and keep up the good work".

Tank stood up and said "I second Ranger's words. There isn't a better bunch of men I would ever want to work with than what is before me today. Thank you and I am proud of you also."

Martin stood up. "May I add my thoughts to this meeting?"

"Be my guest. To those who doesn't know Martin. You missed out on one hell of a Drill Sargent! Go ahead, Martin."

"Yes, I was a Ranger School Drill Sargent for many years. Manoso here gave me fits. He always thought he had a better way to do things. He proved me wrong so many times but in the process he also taught me to see things in a different light. No longer than I have been around his wife I also think this woman has also taught that man a few lessons he did not want to learn."

The men chuckled.

"Just because something sounds different than the normal way of doing things don't discount it immediately. With the technology of today you men will be able to do things we never dreamed of. Don't let us ole fogeys stop you from improving on our past ways. I never dreamed that Manoso here would ever amount to anything simply because he was always challenging me and the rules. But I was wrong about him. If you are smart as he thinks you are then you will listen to him and you will become greater men. I am proud of what you have created Manoso! Thank you for showing my work was not in vain. I often thought of myself as a failure. But now I see just because it isn't right in front of you doesn't mean you failed either. I know from talking to Ranger that you have a training camp. Maybe he will allow me to visit that as well. Who knows you young men may still teach this old codger some new tricks or new thinking methods. Thank you for your kindness to me. To the men I trained I will take a phrase from Manoso. "I am proud of you. Each and every one of you is part of my success story. I am proud to have known you." Martin sat down.

Tank stood up. "Martin, I will get with you and together we will visit that training camp. Might be interesting to have you evaluate our methods. Maybe we can use some retraining as well."

"I would be honored, Tank".

"Any other business we need to discuss?"

Stephanie stood up. "Men, I am so sorry I ran out on you. When I thought I lost Ranger it hurt too much to see you so like I used to do...I RAN! But just because I moved away you were never forgotten. I will leave my phone number with Tank and you can call just to check up on me if you like. Many of you were my bodyguards and you know me well. Please accept my apology and I hope we can go back to being friends. You were my brothers for so many years. You never forget family so I hope you can forgive me."

"Stephanie, I for one accept your apology. I was your personal bodyguard for a few years. You were and still are my Sister. We still love you as much as we did back then. I would like to be the first one to tell you. While I disapprove of your method for leaving I am also deeply proud of how well you learned what we told you that you could stay hidden almost under our noses. So maybe we need to watch at how well we train people. I love you, Stephanie. But better yet I am so proud that you found the happiness you always wanted for yourself. I am proud to have actually seen you marry the man of your dreams. That combination look of happiness, contentment and pure joy made me realize just how precious you are to us. So PLEASE don't become a stranger again. We still need you to keep us sane." Hal said.

"Hal, I hope to reconnect with each of you. But it won't be in Trenton. But Ranger and I offer you a place to unwind and regenerate yourselves."

Stephanie looks at Ranger. "Darling maybe we need to check with Randy about using his Condo and see if he will let us use it as a timeshare so the men can visit without any problem about where they will be sleeping."

"I like that idea. Close but far enough away for privacy for both sides. See men she has better ideas than I can come up with sometimes." Ranger said.

"Any other business?" Tank asked. No response. "Meeting dismissed."

The men all came over and welcomed Stephanie back home.

Martin watched and was surprised at how much respect this woman had earned from these men the world considered "misfits". He was amazed at the love that flowed in this company.

"Manoso, I never expected you to get far but I now see why your men respect you so much."

"Thanks, Martin. But how many times did you tell ...no yell...at me...Manoso you can not demand respect you have to actually earn it?"

"Every day as I remember."

"Then thank you, Sir, for teaching me that important lesson about life. Stephanie has always given me respect and as you see she respects these men when the outside world see us as thugs and criminals."

"She is a very special woman. I am glad you found her again. You better treat her right or I just might have to retrieve some of my own tactics to get your attention again."

"I promise to do my best with her. She is a angel in my book. She has made me into a man I never thought I could ever be."

"I agree. I think she is the embodiment of love in action."

"And I finally wised up and staked my claim to that love."

"You are a wise man, Manoso."

 **LUNCHTIME ROLLED AROUND:**

Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, Martin and four other men drove to Pino's for lunch.

They sat at the large table against the back wall.

Martin was looking over the menu when he heard a commotion.

Martin looked up to see a strange man standing by the table.

"Cupcake, where have you been? What are you still doing with these thugs?'

Ranger went to stand up but Stephanie put her hand on his arm.

"Darling, let me handle this piece of trash. Morelli, for you information they are not thugs. They do what you so-called police can't or refuse to deal with. As for my being your "Cupcake"...I will never ever come that near you again. I am a married woman. I married Ranger so I would say that puts a "CHECKMATE" on YOUR game! I don't even live here in Trenton any more. But I suggest you taking your minor raping ass somewhere else. Oh, does Terri know that Gina is pregnant with your baby? Yeah! I thought not! That is alright because I have made sure her and her father knows. Expect a visit from her father any time. Let's see just how conniving you can be to get out of that man's methods of torture? No, better yet just go away and don't ever speak to me again. You are scum, Morelli! Ranger is far more of a man than you will ever dream of being. Sure beats you Italian Stallion status all to hell! I will take a Sex God over a horse's ass any day. Hmm, not listening as usual. Turn around Joe. Your ride is here."

Joe turned around to see four officers from Internal Affairs standing behind him.

"Morelli, come with us. We need your badge and your gun."

"Don't forget he has one in his office, another one at his house in the nightstand by his bed. A third one is on his closet shelf. None of which are ever locked up."

"Thank you, Stephanie. Glad you are back but sorry about the circumstances we meet under."

"I won't be in town for long but thanks for believing me when I told you he would come here to deliberately cause me trouble. He never learns."

"No, he never has. But there is truly a contract hit out on him so he will have to be put him in total isolation until we figure out how to protect him."

"Too bad...so sad..sucks to be you, Joe."

They escort him out of the business.

"What just happened?" Martin asked.

"It is a long story, Martin. Short version. He used to be my boyfriend, he molested me at 6 years old, raped me at 16 then claimed he reformed. Only to have him screw any female he chose. He never got over my choosing Ranger over him. He is...or was ...a homicide detective."

Martin looked at Ranger.

"Manoso, I think even you may have met your match!"

The men just laughed. They knew that years ago!

"Martin, meet Stephanie in Rhino Mode."

"Stephanie I hope I never upset you that badly."

"Martin, these men have seen me in a worse mood than this."

"Did the man live to tell about?"

"Ask Ranger because it was him I was mad at."

"Martin, as hard nosed as us Rangers were taught to be. There is no match for a Stephanie Rhino Mode attack. The only defense is to give up and do it her way!"

"You make me sound like a royal bitch."

"Babe, when you get that bent out of shape I have learned to just leave you alone until you calm down. But I do love watching you put others in their places. You are a force of nature that I deeply admire."

"You just don't want to admit when I am right and you are wrong, Mr. Manoso."

"You are partly right. But most of the time I am admiring your sense of deductions that led to your conclusions. Martin, this woman has a sense of things that are GOING to happen even before they do. We have learned to never go against them or you will regret not listening to them. Ask Hal. He got shot once because he decided not the listen...'no woman is going to tell me what to do attitude' came back to bite him."

"Sure did. She told me don't go through that door something is off. I went anyway. I no more than cleared the doorway when a skip shot me in the shoulder. He was hiding in the shadows."

"Yeah, and my "I am afraid of my gun" lady here shot the skip and cuffed him for you! Huh, Hal?"

"You guys live and exciting life. I miss all that kind of action." Martin said.

"Enough talk I want a meatball sub!" Stephanie said.

"Give the lady what she wants!" Ranger said.

The men give the waiter their orders. Martin chose a Stromboli. Ranger had a Chef Salad.

The waiter left.

The rhetoric continued.

The meals were brought out and everyone dug in.

Afterwards they went back to RangeMan and Martin was taken on a complete tour of the building. He was amazed at how prepared they were for any occurrence.

He finally went to his room to take a nap.

Stephanie went to the sixth floor to visit Ella.

There were hugs and tears and finally smiles.

Stephanie wrote down her phone number and address for the both of them.

Stephanie made the rounds but promised Ella to be home for dinner.

Stephanie went to the Bond Office.

Connie had her head down typing until the bell over the door rang.

Connie jumped up. "Stephanie! Where in the world have you been hiding?"

"I found a little corner of paradise for myself."

"Are you coming back?"

"No, Connie, I am not. I am only here for 2 days. Then I am stealing Ranger for a lifetime."

"You are taking Ranger, where?"

"I took Ranger off the market. He is retiring in a couple days."

Connie sat in her chair hard!

"Wait just a cotton pickin' moment! Girl, no one said anything about Ranger retiring! Plus you are telling me Ranger is off the market? Since when?"

"About a month ago. Ranger and I got married. Ranger is just checking to make sure his replacements are working out before he leaves for good."

"Why hasn't anyone ever heard about this before?"

"This is the way Ranger wanted it. Less information for the low life's but mostly because Ranger, himself, has had a rough time giving up his life's dream. He will be sixty shortly and with his diminished capabilities he wanted his business to survive."

"I am lost here. What diminished capabilities?"

"You knew he went on a mission that left him injured?"

"No one said anything like that. They only said he was on a government mission with no timetable for his return."

"Ranger was shot and lost his memory. All except his love for me. It took over a year for him to rebuild himself. He is not allowed to do some of the things he is known for. His version is...if I can't do it but require the men to do them … then I will step down and just be a consultant and relax. Now he has me to handle and I have a job to do as well."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell us?"

"What and have it get out on the street? Those gangs would have torn the men to shreds."

"You mean they won't try when word gets out?"

"Now we have more men on the street and they are telling the gangs that Ranger is moving to another area but he will still be their consultant. He can be called in on short notice so they know Ranger is still a force to deal with."

"Does Vinnie know?"

"No. Tank used my idea of using the new hires for the small bonds until they learned and made their own networks for information."

"How are you and Batman getting along?"

"We are fine. We both appreciate each other more now than we did. I would be lost with out him."

"I am happy for you. Will you be coming back here often?"

"I doubt it. I have a regular job. It is a quiet one but it also is a relaxing place. So I will just stay put and keep Batman happy."

"What happened to Lula?"

"She went back to her old ways, so I am told. She won't even speak to me if I see her."

"You can't change someone's character if they don't see the problem."

"I feel sorry for her because we both know she is not happy."

"She had never been the same since Tank broke up with her for lying about being engaged."

"No she hasn't been."

"I need to get back to RangeMan before my husband comes looking for me."

"Good to see you. Please stay in better touch with us."

"I promise. Bye, Connie."

 **BACK AT RANGEMAN:**

Ranger and Ella are setting up the surprise party for Stephanie.

Stephanie comes into the lobby when she realizes she doesn't have an ID badge any longer.

Cal is at the desk.

"Cal, can you let Ranger know I am here. Since I no longer have an ID badge I am not asking you to violate company policy."

"Ranger, has already taken care of that. Here is you ID badge and your fob to get to the seventh floor apartment."

"Thank you, Cal."

"No problem. But you will find Ranger on the roof. He said to tell you the steaks are on the grill so head up to the roof."

"Hmm...steaks? Is he sick? He doesn't eat steak?"

"All I know is he said "steaks are on the grill"."

"Well then. I guess I better go grab one before the guys eat them all."

Stephanie rode the elevator to the 7th floor and opened the hatch to the roof. What she found was all the Merry Men gathered around Ranger.

"What is going on here?" Stephanie asked.

"It is a combination, wedding reception, going away party and a Welcome Home, Stephanie party."

"Let me guess...someone told Ella..huh Ranger?"

"I am not taking the whole blame. Remember you told her the secret before we came here."

"Yeah! To get your butt out of hot water."

Ranger pulled her to him.

"Babe, don't argue just enjoy it. There is no blame to be dealt out. This is our family and they love us both."

"I agree, Darling. I was just surprised that's all."

"Then, Babe, welcome to your own party. Most of it is because of you anyway. You married me, they have their sister back. Isn't that enough of reasons?"

"Yes, Darling, I think it is. I want to see you eat one of those steaks."

"Babe, anything for you. Ranger grabbed a plate. He put a steak, a potato and a salad on his plate and ate all of it."

"You did that just to spite me, didn't you?" Stephanie said.

"Babe, I have always told you..."nothing is too good for you." So you ask and I followed your commands."

"Great, I think I might have single-handedly spoil Ranger!"

"No, Babe, I chose to honor your request. It may not be according to my diet but it won't kill me either. I ate that steak because I love you. The difference is now I am not afraid or ashamed to show people my love for you."

"Nor am I ashamed or afraid to admit my love for you, Carlos Manoso."

Ranger kissed her. The men were in shock at the two of them but also very happy to see each of them were comfortable in the love that had found in each other.

 **TWO DAYS LATER BACK ON ANNA MARIA ISLAND:**

They were laying in bed facing each other.

"Mrs. Manoso, I hate to let you even get up to go to work."

"Mr. Manoso, what do you plan on doing all day?"

"I thought I would check into some of the relaxing things this island has to offer. I just might go snorkeling or I just might check out some of the gyms around here. I wouldn't want to get too fat that my wife would throw me away."

"Darling, I don't care if you are a fat as Santa Claus. I promise never to throw you away."

"That is nice to know."

Ranger kissed her. They had a love session in the bed and one in the shower before she left for work.

Her smile would match Ranger's smile any day.

Happiness has found them both. It is about time don't you think!


End file.
